NaLu Week
by XxLuNaxNaLuxX
Summary: La NaLu Week est lancée ! Je me lance et vous propose des One-shot sur les thèmes imposés. Bonne lecture !


Les oiseaux de la belle ville de Magnolia chantaient en ce premier juillet très doux. Le soleil brillait, annonçant une douce chaleur pour la journée. Dans un appartement, on pouvait voir un homme et une femme allongés dans un lit à la couverture rose pâle ; l'un avait les cheveux roses tandis que l'autre les avaient blonds. Ils étaient tous deux enlacés, le jeune homme tenait fermement la jeune femme par la taille. Celle-ci avait la tête enfouie dans le torse musclé du jeune rosé. Les deux personnes étaient bien évidement Natsu Dragneel et Lucy Heartfilia, célèbres mages de la majestueuse guilde de Fairy Tail.

Les rayons du soleil vinrent éblouir le visage bronzé du jeune mage, ce qui le réveilla. Il ouvrit doucement ses yeux onyx, qu'il referma aussitôt, n'étant pas habitué à la luminosité. Il réussit finalement à ouvrir les yeux qu'il dirigea vers le bel ange qui était dans ses bras musclés. Un sourire orna son visage, tous ses traits étaient détendus, ce qui la rendait encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il adorait cette vue qu'il avait le plaisir de voir tous les matins depuis trois mois. Car oui, depuis trois mois, Lucy était sa petite-amie. Leur relation avait nettement changée, ils étaient encore plus proches l'un de l'autre, que ce soit en mission ou dans leur quotidien.

Le jeune homme pencha sa tête vers les fines et douces lèvres de sa compagne. Il l'embrassa chastement pour la réveiller en douceur car ce n'était pas un jour comme les autres. Elle fêtait ses vingt ans - ou vingt-sept, si l'on comptait les années manquées à cause de l'île Tenro. La douce se réveilla, sentant de la chaleur sur ses lèvres. Elle redressa la tête, replaça une mèche qui était sortie du tas et sourit à son amant.

« Joyeuse anniversaire. » Souffla Natsu en l'embrassant une deuxième fois.

« Merci Natsu. » Remercia la jeune femme en se redressant complètement, faisant tomber ses doux cheveux blonds sur ses fines épaules.

Elle posa ses pieds sur le sol et descendit du lit. Elle ouvrit son armoire et prit quelques habits. Elle se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la salle de bain, et une fois devant, elle se tourna et regarda Natsu d'un air provocateur.

« Tu veux venir ? » Dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

Le résultat fut immédiat, Natsu se releva, affichant un sourire pervers sur la tête, et partit rejoindre sa partenaire pour une douche assez sportive.

Natsu et Lucy étaient à une table, dégustant leur petit-déjeuner soigneusement préparé par la constellationniste après leurs ébats amoureux, tout en parlant de tout et n'importe quoi, et notamment du programme de cette journée. La jeune barmaid de Fairy Tail avait prévu de faire une fête le soir, pour célébrer cette événement qui n'arrivait pas tous les jours. L'ancienne mage avait également ajouté que Lucy ne devait entrer à la guilde tant que la fête ne commençait pas. La blonde savait pertinemment que ses amies aideraient la cadette de la famille Strauss.

« Je me suis dit que... enfin, si tu veux bien... On pourrait passer la journée ensemble ? » Proposa le rosé en passant sa main droite dans ses cheveux, légèrement gêné.

La mage invocatrice le trouva incroyablement mignon, elle lui fit un grand sourire avant d'accepter avec joie sa proposition. Ces temps-ci, les journées en compagnie de Natsu se faisaient rares, ayant de nombreuses choses en tête. Elle en profiterait donc pour se vider la tête et exploiter pleinement cette journée unique avec l'amour de sa vie.

Après avoir fini de manger, la mage stellaire et son partenaire sortirent de la maison en direction du centre-ville. Quelques feuilles tombaient de leur arbre, volant dans l'air frais de Magnolia. Les deux tourtereaux vagabondaient main dans la main entre les magasins. Lucy cherchait la perle rare pour la soirée, ce qu'elle trouva dans un petite boutique assez charmante. Elle partit l'essayer en cabine pendant que le jeune homme attendait devant. Il détestait les séances shopping, il ne comprenait vraiment pas les femmes qui se décarcassaient à trouver des robes, à les essayer, hésiter sur d'autres modèles... Il soupira bruyamment d'ennui, soupir qui disparut aussitôt que la jeune demoiselle fut sortie de la cabine. Elle portait une robe bustier noire et rouge à partir de la taille. Le bas de la robe était ouvert, laissant ses fines jambes visibles aux yeux de tous. Le fils d'Ignir avait le souffle coupé, il la trouvait déjà magnifique, mais là... cette robe la rendait splendide ! tellement qu'il n'arrivait plus à détourner le regard, la bouche entrouverte de surprise.

« C'est moche c'est ça ? » Questionna la mage aux clés devant le silence de son amoureux.

« Non, pas du tout ! » S'exclama Natsu. « Tu es magnifique dedans. » Dit le mage avec des rougeurs sur les joues, n'étant pas habitué à dévoiler son ressenti.

Elle l'embrassa chastement et retourna dans la cabine pour se changer et payer la robe. Ils sortirent tous les deux de la petite boutique quand Natsu saisit la main de la jeune femme.

« Maintenant que tu as ta robe, on va manger. » Annonça le jeune homme en commençant à courir, pressé de pouvoir se reposer après la torture qu'il avait subie.

La blondinette laissa un rire cristallin s'échapper de ses lèvres légèrement charnues. Il n'avait pas changé depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, il était toujours aussi fidèle à lui-même, aussi simple d'esprit. C'était ce qu'elle aimait le plus chez lui, c'était sa personnalité enfantine qui l'avait fait craquer. Ils coururent main dans la main dans l'immense foule de passants, le sourire aux lèvres.

La jeune blonde était tranquillement dans sa baignoire. Après avoir passé l'après-midi avec le jeune homme, il l'avait laissée chez elle pour qu'elle puisse se préparer. Il avait averti qu'il l'attendrait à la guilde avec les autres, elle devrait donc s'y rendre seule.

Elle passa du savon à l'odeur vanillée sur tout son corps. Elle saisit le shampoing qu'elle appliqua soigneusement sur sa chevelure dorée. Elle se rinça de la tête aux pieds et sortit de la baignoire. Elle saisit une serviette courte et se rendit à sa chambre. Elle se sécha rapidement, ne voulant pas être en retard à sa soirée. Elle saisit des sous-vêtements roses pâles à dentelle noire qu'elle enfila rapidement. Ensuite, elle prit la robe qu'elle venait d'acheter et se vêtit avec, puis fit appel à son cher ami Cancer.

« Quel genre de coupe veux-tu ma crevette ? » Demanda l'esprit stellaire.

« Tu as carte blanche. » Répondit la blondinette en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

Cancer coiffa sa douce chevelure d'une vitesse impressionnante, et il décampa aussi vite qu'il était venu. Lucy se souleva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'un pas hâtif. Elle se plaça devant le miroir et s'observa. L'esprit du Cancer avait ondulé légèrement ses cheveux couleur or qui tombaient en cascade sur sa généreuse poitrine. Elle était juste sublime. Elle décida qu'il était temps de quitter la maison pour ne pas faire attendre ses amis.

Elle prit ses clés qui se trouvaient à gauche de la porte et quitta sa demeure sans oublier de fermer sa porte à double tour. Elle entreprit le chemin vers la guilde d'un pas pressé, la lune étant apparue aux côtés des étoiles brillant comme jamais en cette nuit. Pour la blonde, c'était comme si ses parents étaient à ses côtés, l'observant depuis le ciel, et la protégeant de tous les dangers. Comme des étoiles porte-bonheur. Elle finit par arriver devant l'immense bâtisse, elle inspira un grand coup avant de pousser les grandes portes.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! » Crièrent en chœur tous les mages de la guilde.

« Merci... » Répondit Lucy au bord des larmes devant tout l'amour que lui portait sa seconde famille.

La guilde avait été redécorée pour l'occasion. Une grande bannière avec écrit « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE LUCY » trônait fièrement, suspendue en haut de l'immeuble. Les tables avaient été déplacées, laissant un espace pour pouvoir danser au milieu de la guilde. Un buffet très garni était confectionné à gauche du bar.

Les mages commençaient déjà à faire la fête en buvant, dansant au rythme de la barmaid accompagnée par la mage stellaire. Plus les heures passaient et plus l'ambiance était festive. Quelques mages étaient déjà saouls, dansant sur la piste d'une manière pittoresque. La reine de la soirée était à une table, entourée de ses plus proches amis et de son amant. Ils discutaient joyeusement, parlant de tout et de rien, rigolant devant les disputes d'un certain mage de glace avec un certain mage de feu.

Tout à coup, les lumières s'estompèrent pour laisser place à la barmaid tirant sur un chariot une pièce montée de quatre étages. Sur ce gâteau étaient déposées 20 petites bougies rouges et blanches. Le gâteau avança vers la constellationniste avec le chant des membres de la guilde.

« Fais un vœu puis souffle les bougies ! » Cria Mirajane.

« D'accord. » Dit Lucy en fermant les yeux pour penser à son vœu avant de souffler les bougies sous les applaudissements de sa famille.

« Maintenant, les cadeaux ! » S'impatienta Natsu.

Lucy reçut plein de cadeaux. Des bouteilles d'alcool de la part de Kana, une armure de séductrice de la part d'Erza, des livres romantiques de la part de Levy et encore plein d'autres. Mais le plus beau était celui que lui avait offert Natsu. C'était un collier orné de diamants, juste magnifique. Elle se souvint qu'elle l'avait aperçu lors d'une mission mais n'avait pu l'acheter, étant en manque d'argent.

« Comme ça, j'étais sûr qu'il te plairait. » Avoua Natsu en lui mettant au cou.

La fête reprit, jusqu'à ce que la jeune mage stellaire monte sur la scène et demande l'attention de toute la salle.

« Je sais qu'aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire et que normalement c'est donc moi qui doit recevoir des cadeaux mais je voulais t'en offrir un à toi aussi Natsu. » Annonça-t-elle en le regardant intensément.

« Je suis enceinte. » Finit-elle.

Un grand silence régnait dans la guilde, tous regardaient Natsu pour voir sa réaction. Ce dernier était en train d'assimiler le peu d'informations qu'elle venait de lui donner. Elle était enceinte donc, il allait être père. Cette phrase résonna dans sa tête. Il allait être père, il aurait une fille ou un garçon avec la femme qu'il aime. Un sentiment de bonheur grandit en lui plus il pensait à cette idée. Il décida de courir rejoindre sa femme qui était sur l'estrade et qui devait s'impatienter en attendant sa réaction. La réaction fut immédiate : il l'embrassa avec tout l'amour et la passion qu'il éprouvait. La guilde sifflait et applaudissait les futurs parents. La cadette des Strauss pleurait de joie à l'idée d'être la tante du futur enfant. Le maître avait lui aussi versé une petite larme, il allait être arrière grand-père.

« Je vais être papa. » Dit-il comme pour se le convaincre. « Je vais être papa ! »

La jeune femme sourit de plus belle en l'entendant. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il ferait un bon père, elle l'avait remarqué quand ils passaient leur journée à s'occuper d'Asuka ou même d'Happy. En parlant d'eux, ils montèrent sur scène rejoindre le couple.

« J'aurai un petit frère ? » Demanda Happy.

« Ou une petite sœur. » Répliqua Lucy.

« Moi je veux un fils, je lui apprendrai à se battre. » Évoqua Natsu en mimant des gestes de combat.

« Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il n'aura pas la même appétit que son père, sinon adieu mes économies... » Soupira Lucy en pensant à un Natsu miniature.

« Lucy ? » Quémanda Asuka.

« Oui ma puce ? » Répondit Lucy en se baissant jusqu'à être en face d'elle.

« Je pourrai être sa grande sœur ? » Demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Bien sûr ! » Souffla la jeune femme en la prenant dans ses bras tant elle l'avait trouvée mignonne.

Natsu se tourna vers la jeune femme.

« Mais ça veut dire qu'on pourra plus faire de missions... » Dit-il.

« Mais si. »

« Non, je te l'interdis. » Répliqua-t-il.

« Et depuis quand tu m'interdis des choses toi ? » Demanda-t-elle, surprise de ses paroles.

« Depuis que tu as mon enfant dans le ventre et que je ne veux pas que vous vous mettiez en danger. » Dit-il sérieusement.

La futur maman marmonna dans sa barbe, offusquée que le jeune homme ait raison. Le jeune homme l'embrassa chastement et la regarda tendrement.

« J'ai du mal à croire que cet enfant va avoir un enfant. » Interpella Grey.

Toute la guilde hocha la tête pour confirmer les paroles du mage de glace.

« Je peux être sérieux quand il le faut ! » S'offusqua le jeune rosé.

Toute la guilde rigola à gorge déployée à cause des paroles du jeune homme qui partit bouder dans les bras de sa chérie qui était descendue de scène et se trouvait au bar en compagnie de Jubia, Levy , Erza, Mirajane et Lisanna. Elle le réconforta en passant sa main dans ses doux cheveux rosés.

« Je suis sûre que tu feras un super papa. » Chuchota l'invocatrice.

Les jeunes filles autour les regardaient, attendries par ce spectacle.

« Tu sais Natsu, quand une femme est enceinte, elle a beaucoup d'exigences. » Annonça la barmaid.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Elle veut tout et n'importe quoi à n'importe quel heure. » Expliqua Lisanna.

« Elle pleurera pour n'importe quoi, s'énervera pour un rien. » Ajouta Erza en prenant une bouchée de fraisier.

Le fils d'Ignir trembla à l'idée de subir les changements d'humeur de la jeune femme. Les jeunes filles rigolèrent en voyant sa tête terrifiée.

« Arrêtez les filles, vous allez l'effrayer ! » Dit la jeune blonde. « ... Mais c'est vrai. »

« Bonne chance mec ! » Dit le jeune homme aux cheveux ébènes en rejoignant le groupe.

Ils continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien, puis, vers les coups de minuit, la jeune femme décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller se reposer. Comme à leur habitude, ses partenaires l'accompagnèrent et rentrèrent. Fatigués de cette longue journée à émotions, ils s'endormirent, rêvant de nouvelles aventures, mais à quatre désormais...


End file.
